


17. Teasing

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [8]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (I swear I'll do the harder stuff at some point), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Flirting, M/M, Seduction, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500, soft-core dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Josh could've been surprised that Tyler was able to verbally seduce him without always resorting to the baser parts of his vocabulary, but then again his baby boy had a real way with words.





	17. Teasing

Josh could've been surprised that Tyler was able to verbally seduce him without always resorting to the baser parts of his vocabulary, but then again his baby boy had a real way with words.

And it wasn't just what words he employed, but when he employed them. They could be sitting close to each other in a crowd, and all Tyler would have to do is lean close to his ear and murmur a simple, "You make me so hot" in _that_ voice, and the familiar blip of desire would settle in the pit of Josh's stomach for hours.

Tyler usually didn't do that type of teasing before a performance because messing up concentration wasn't fair, but there was one memorable incident backstage where Josh had just slipped into one his super-loose tank tops and he suddenly noticed Tyler gazing over at him with _that_ look. "What?" he'd asked innocently.

The tip of Tyler's tongue ever-so-briefly flashed out between his lips. "Just can't help wanting to put those nipples in my mouth when I see them," he said simply, then pulled on his mask and strode out like it was no big deal he'd just left Josh with one hell of a hard-on so that he couldn't stand up often while drumming that night.

(Of course Tyler followed through on that promise later, and oh god had the satisfaction been worth the agony of a tease.)

He knew how to make the words drip from his lips like honey with a touch of spice. He could be sliding his hands around Josh's back and arms as they often did for each other to soothe sore muscles, and gently whisper, "What a babe, working so hard...so strong..." followed by nips and kisses to the back of the neck. "So yummy..."

"Thought I- ah- tasted gross," Josh had teased back at one point.

Tyler curled into his lap, limber as he was, and gave his collarbone a light lick while keeping eye contact. "Nuh-uh...like sweat and sex...those tastes always turn me on."

Just as much as that mouth turned Josh on, oh so seductive.


End file.
